Looking Up
by Daphne.Lynch
Summary: What happens when Bella's little sister moves to Forks and is imprinted on by Seth. But why did she leave sunny Florida and her mom for rainy ol' Washington? What reasons does she have for the sudden change of heart and coming to live in Forks? SethxOC
1. Preparations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated._

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bells," said dad as he walked into my room, it was getting pretty late so I was partially shocked at his presence. Luckily Edward saw him coming and was in the closet.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked as innocently as I could muster with knowing the fact that my boyfriend who my dad coincidentally hated.

"Your sister is coming to live with us next week, I'm putting an extension on the house because I know how much you hated sharing a room with her. So uh, brace yourself," he ended with a smirk.

I knew my heart was pounding with nervousness, I'm sure that everyone would be furious that I hadn't mentioned the fact that I had a little sister. Truth be told I had but forgotten about Rainn. We were after all, quite the opposites. If I was Charlies child she was definitely Renees. She was also the first person to call me Bella, I couldn't stand it at first but obviously I grew to love it.

"Sister?" asked a silky smooth voice that had suddenly materialized next to me.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, my voice wracked with nervousness.

"Why have you not mentioned this before?"

"I uh, I forgot."

"You forgot the fact that there is another person in your host family?"

"Um," I was at a loss for words and I knew that I was caught. At least I wouldn't be in trouble for favoritism as I had not told anybody. He must have seen the fright in my eyes because he soon said:

"I'm not mad, I'm just curious."

"Well, I really had forgotten about her. I haven't spoken to her in ages and we're very different people so it's not like anything I've done could make me make a connection to her."

"What's her name?"

"Rainn,"

"Pretty," he seemed lost in thought awhile thereafter.

I eventually fell asleep in Edwards arms.

**XxX**

I watched Alice as she glared at me from across the room. Edward may not have been mad about my secrecy of my sister, but Alice was sure huffy about it. I'm not sure why exactly but she was mad. Knowing Alice with me it probably wouldn't last too long.

The face of a vision overcame her face. She perked up, gave me a malicious grin and then ran out the door. Edward laughed.

"What I it?"

"Apparently since your house is being remodeled for your sisters coming, Charlie is going to give Alice the O.K. to redecorate your _entire_ house.

"Oh joy," I said with my voice dripping of sarcasm.

**XxX**

I returned home later that day to find that Alice with the help of Esme had already begun doing the damage. Different swatches of paint covered the walls in various spots. Small samples of wallpaper filled the spaces in between.

Of course they couldn't do any real damage until the house was complete which by the looks of it wasn't very far off.

Rainn would be here in just four days. Hopefully that would be enough time to lock up my valuables.

**XxX**

The house had been completed the day before Rainn's plane was scheduled for arrival. I had to hand it to them. Esme and Alice did wonders on our tiny house. We had a whole other story added to the house as well as thoroughly remodeling the other two floors to the point that I wouldn't believe it was my house had I not known better. I had a completely new room, themed pink and white but I simply adored it.

I also got a glimpse of Rainn's room, purple as mine had been. The Chinese lanterns made it all the more "Rainn-like".

I eventually found myself back admiring my own room.

"You like it don't you?" accused an Alice who had appeared behind me. I scowled, earning a tinkling bell laugh that faded as it headed down the hallway and down the new white-carpeted stairs.

Her presence was soon replaced by Edward who wrapped his stone arms around my waist and tenderly lay cold kisses on my neck trailing up until he reached my mouth.

I fell asleep that night in my new much larger bed. Edward lay next to me as always as I rested before waking at five-o-clock to welcome my sister to her new home.

**AN: the story is named for the Paramore song 'Looking Up'**

**links to Bella's and Rainn's rooms are on my profile**


	2. Plane

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated_

**Rainn P.O.V.**

"Oh Ray! I'm going to miss you so much!" sobbed my mom as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"I know, I know," I said sympathetically.

"You're welcome back anytime you want. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Mom," how could I not? She's told me enough times already.

"I have to go now," I strained muffled by her shoulder, she only squeezed me a little tighter. She didn't act like this when Bella left from Phoenix, maybe it was the change of scenery. She finally let me go at the last possible moment to board the plane. She released me and I looked to Phil, he simply nodded and didn't say a word. He never seemed to like me too much. Looking back I don't think he has ever spoken to me directly. Usually through mom and when she was still around, Bella. He didn't talk to her too much either.

I waved one last goodbye at a kiss blowing mother and a rock solid Phil before I turned to go down that whole rickety chamber before you step onto the plane itself. Something that I always hated especially since right before you step onto the plane you can see the ground fifteen feet below you.

Not to my surprise I was the last person to board the plane. I was distantly reminded of a zoo as I stepped from the first class cabin to coach. From elegance to primitiveness. That is only with slight exaggeration.

I found my seat easily as it was near the front in a completely vacant row of seats. I sighed heavily in relief. Every time I'm on a plane by myself there is always some fat guy that always has something to say to me or a loud phone argument that just can't wait.

I was actually shocked when both of the seats to my left were left empty as I watched the ground descend from below the plane. I could practically see mom far below waving up at the plane. The mental image made me smile.

**XxX**

The plane ride remained uneventful until we had about fifteen minutes until touchdown. Oh no, that was the time someone a few rows behind me decided it was the perfect time to start talking loudly about a bomb. At the mention of the word 'bomb' everyone else decided that that was the time to begin screaming at the tops of their lungs.

I myself wasn't particularly frightened by this because from the looks of the guy he wouldn't be able to figure out how to change a tire let alone smuggle a bomb onto the plane. Eventually some big guy ,who I imagine wouldn't have a hard time finding a job as a body guard, came along and with one sock to the face knocked him out and that was the end of that. People started calming down. All but the people in his row who stared at him like he was some mangled animal carcass. I smiled at that thought as well.

I put in my ear-buds just to block out the people across the aisle who refused to shut up. People were still chittering nervously and shooting the man looks as though he might resurrect. As the plane was skidding down the runway everyone was tensed to jump out of their seats. I know this look because it is how everyone used to look right before Walker's math class ended.

As I predicted everyone was long gone by the time I bothered to lift myself up out of the seat. Last on last off, fair is fair.

I walked around the corner on that rickety corridor and skidded to a halt as all of the other passengers were just standing there doing nothing. Well, not completely nothing, some of the people at the front were yelling to be let out. I saw absolutely no advantage to making a bunch of people, who would probably state that they had been held hostage on their trip to good old Forks. Not actually Forks because we landed in Seattle due the the fact that Forks had no airport.

I genuinely have no idea why they are making all of us stay in what is probably the last place we want to be after that little incident. But they seem to have some reason.

**AN: special thanks to 'trinaluvsvamps' for my first review**

** ~Daphne xo**


End file.
